


can't compare

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hair Pulling, Pegging, Smut, just pure sin man, lowercase intended, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: cody really wants kelsey to fuck him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	can't compare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranormalbouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/gifts).



> men getting pegged!

"happy anniversary, babe." cody says as soon as kelsey walks out of the bedroom. 

she's greeted by a warm hug and a kiss on top of her head, she rests her face on cody's naked chest. "you too, baby." 

cody pulls away to look at her blue eyes. "i got us a present."

she smiles and walks to the coffee table where a tie-sized box on top of a shirt-sized box rest, perfectly placed and wrapped in dark red foil paper tied with a black ribbon. kelsey sits on the grey couch right behind it and raises her eyebrows. 

"us?" 

cody smiles as he brings two cups of coffee from the kitchen, setting them down on the table. "i want us both to use it."

kelsey smiles and raises her eyebrows again as she takes a sip of her coffee. "that sounds promising."

kelsey's careful with the wrapping, untying the ribbon, pulling the single piece of tape up too slowly to rip the paper. she likes to feel the it as she folds it and places it back on the table.

the bigger box isn't a box after all. it's a simple black case. when she opens it, she sees leather strips, a metal ring and buckles. she picks up the leather to show it to cody, who's looking back at her through his eyelashes as he sips on his cup.

the second and smaller box is the same, a black case that reveals an object, about nine inches, light blue and with a flared base. she blinks once, then again, holding it in her hands. and it turns out its a very nice glass dildo.

"cody?" she says, holding it up to him.

cody swallows loudly and sets his cup down, brushing a hand through his hair and smiling shyly. "yeah?"

kelsey's long fingers run up and down the dildo. "do you want me to fuck you with this?"

cody swallows and his eyes widen. "please."

"good."

\---

cody's stretched out on their bed, naked, face down, and very excited. he twitches when he feels kelsey's cold hands on his back, making their way to his ass, cody finds himself flushing at kelsey's throaty little chuckle.

"i never thought i could have you like this." 

cody smiles and buries his face on the pillow. "want you to spank me." 

kelsey stops her movements and rests her hands on cody's hips. "are you sure?" 

he looks up and connects their eyes, he pouts and it makes kelsey smile. "yes." 

"tell me to stop if it hurts too much." 

cody nods, "mhm."

she smacks him once, then again, and then one last time; careful not to hit too hard but also not too soft. cody feels his eyes drift close, his body relaxes as he leans on the heat coming from his backside. his dick gets harder and it's borderline painful.

"turn around." kelsey commands and cody obeys without complaining.

she smiles when their eyes meet again, cody's hair is already messed up and his chest is flushed pink.

"you're so pretty." 

"kelsey," he says, reaching out to grab her arm tightly. "please, fuck me."

she leans down and kisses him, open mouthed and dirty, he reaches down to grab her ass and they both groan into the kiss.

"lay down and breathe. okay?" she says as she pulls away and resches for the bottle of lube.

"yes, yes. please." 

cody watches her pour lube all over her fingers until almost her whole hand is shiny and sticky. 

"tell me if it hurts." kelsey says as she kneels back on the bed in between cody's legs. 

cody shivers and nods his head. he feels a a slick and cold finger circling his rim and he whines quietly. 

she pushes her finger in. he can definitely feel it, but there was no real stretch, "more."

"you really want this, huh?" she says and gives it to him, she pushes her second finger in and cody moans and sighs loudly.

kelsey thrusts her fingers in an out easily and carefuly, looking as cody's features relax as she eventually presses her third finger. cody feels warm and good and open, drifting, almost hypnotized. 

"kelsey," he says, just for it to be muffled by a deep groan when she finds his prostate.

kelsey smiles and kisses his inner thigh, sucking a small purple mark and a matching one on the other leg, right next to his tattoo. "do you think you're ready?"

"yes, yes. please just-" she says but is cut off again when kelsey presses against his spot. 

she giggles and pulls her fingers out. cody whines and circles his hips in frustration. "fuck me, fuck me. please." he reaches to grab her head to push her down for a kiss. 

kelsey smiles and kisses his nose when she pulls away, "you look beautiful when you're begging." 

she grabs cody's ankles to wrap around her waist and lines herself up, pressing against his entrance. cody lets out a shaky breath and holds onto kelsey's shoulders like his life depends on it as she slowly pushes in.

"shit." cody breathes when she bottoms out, shutting his eyes and digging his nails on kelsey's lower back.

"you're fine." kelsey says softly as she kisses his face and jawline shootingly. "tell me when i can move." 

cody nods and throws his head back on the pillows, trying to catch his breath. they stay still for a few seconds before he speaks, "do it."

kelsey rests her hands on each side of cody's head and lifts her hips up slowly until only a few inches are inside him, she presses back in and cody groans in frustration.

"more." he opens his eyes and is met with kelsey's looking at him, pupils dilated to the point you couldn't see the blue anymore.

she thrusts in an out of him steadily until she finds a pace, cody moans with every thrust of kelsey on his prostate.

they breathe hard, loud, together, for a few minutes. kelsey is kneeled on the bed, hips flushed against cody's as she pounds into him repeteadly. cody's shivering and whining as he grabs on kelsey for dear life.

"kelsey," he groans and throws his head back. "can you-"

kelsey rotates her hips and breathes out. "yes, yes, tell me what you need." 

cody lifts his right leg to hook over kelsey's shoulder. "pull my hair."

kelsey groans loudly and speeds up her peace, a shaky hand reaches up to cody's hair and tugs tightly, looking at him for approval. he nods and bites his bottom lip as he shuts his eyes. 

kelsey tugs again and is able to thrust deeper into cody. she drops her head on cody's shoulder and lets go, slamming into him as hard as she can, making him almost scream.

cody feels the pressure build on his stomach, his whole body feels sticky and he can only hear kelsey's breathing as she thrusts against him, their bodies wet on each other, wet for each other. he can smell her, too, smell her skin and fresh coffee with a hint of mint.

"i love you," cody says after a few seconds, kelsey slows her peace and gets up so she can kiss him, more softly this time.

"i love you more." 

cody smiles and strokes his hands on her face softly. "make me come."

she giggles and raises her eyebrows, "bet."

kelsey's right hand sneaks to grab cody's dick firmly, giving it a few tugs as she slams onto his prostate repeatedly and, suddenly everything is blurry, and kelsey's hand tightens on him. he's coming before he realises it, spilling on his stomach and kelsey's fist. 

kelsey rides him through it and continues to thrust into him, slowly but securely until he whines in discomfort. she pulls out slowly and unbuckles the belt and throws it on the floor before laying next to him.

cody sighs contently and wraps his arms around her waist. "i'm sorry you didn't-"

"shush." she kisses his forehead and pushes his hair off his eyes. "you can make up for it later, sleep." 

cody smiles again and wraps his arms tightly against kelsey. "thank you." 

\---

kelsey doesn't fall asleep, but she knows that cody likes to take a nap after sex, she is slowly drifting to sleep but her whole body feels sore from the new _activity._ finally, she gets up when cody turns around to face the window and heads to the bathroom.

she takes a quick shower and is not surprised to see cody still asleep when she comes back. she smiles as she takes a shirt and a pair of joggers from the dresser.

she heads back to the bathroom after she's dressed and grabs a hand towel to clean cody up. he snuffles and grunts, then sits up abruptly when kelsey presses the damp towel to his stomach.

"hey," cody says with a smile when he realises it's just her, he takes the towel and starts wiping himself. "why are you dressed?"

"was cold." she smiles fondly and grabs the towel back to throw it on the washing pile.

"get naked, now." he says firmly and raises his eyebrows. "it's our anniversary, after all."


End file.
